Génération future
by LeiaHill
Summary: Cent ans après la folle aventure de Monkey D. Luffy et de son équipage, le One Piece n'a toujours pas été découvert. Découvrez l'histoire de deux Pirates, Leia et Reiji, à la recherche de l'héritage de Gol D. Roger. La nouvelle génération de Pirates sera-t-elle en mesure de mettre la main sur le One Piece ?
1. Présentation de Reiji et Leia

**Présentation des personnages  
**

****

**Nom:** Kiritsu.

**Prénom :** Reiji.

**Age :** A vue de nez, vingt-sept ans.

**Date de Naissance :** Dix-neuf avril.

**Lieu de Naissance :** Loguetown.

**Profession/Rôle à bord :** Capitaine / Cartographe.

**Mer de Départ :** West blue.

**Embarcation personnelle :** Le RIOT, navire actuellement à quai, en trop mauvais état pour prendre la mer.

**Capacité Spéciale :** Non connue à ce jour.

**Haki :** Observation.

**Comment parait votre personnage la première fois qu'on le rencontre ?**

Reiji paraît insouciant et détaché, parfois même insolent. Son soucis de l'ordre est inexistant, et en cela, son rôle de Capitaine lui sied à merveille, puisqu'il n'est pas tenu d'entretenir son navire. Il n'est pas rare de le voir se prélasser dans sa cabine entre deux escales.

Cependant, quand la vigie le réveille, et que quelque chose nécessite son attention, il ne manque pas à l'appel. Sa volonté est de fer, et son regard est de feu. Ses ordres sont nets, précis, et irrévocables. La prise de risque ne l'effraie pas, et les entreprises désespérées sont sa spécialité.

Même s'il n'est pas taciturne, il n'en demeure pas moins secret. Ses motivations sur certains points sont parfois obscures, et il n'est pas rare qu'il mette le pied à terre seul, qu'il disparaisse pendant plusieurs jours, et qu'il revienne sans une ombre d'explication. Mais les orfèvreries qu'il ramène suffisent souvent à taire les éventuelles questions.

Même s'il se jette souvent la tête la première dans les ennuis, il n'est pas un combattant extraordinaire. Certes, sa force est considérable, certes, son adresse n'est plus à prouver. Mais il semble ne détenir aucun pouvoir particulier, ou disposer d'un don quelconque en rapport avec ses armes, son pistolet et son sabre. Face aux monstres, humains ou pas, qui peuplent les océans, il n'est rien. Et c'est en connaissance de cause qu'il s'expose aux dangers. Il compte beaucoup sur son équipage.

**Histoire :**

« Et tu dis que tu connais la cartographie ? »

Derrière son pupitre, nonchalamment étalé sur son siège, le Capitaine Reiji lança d'une pichenette son mégot dans la mer depuis le pont de son navire. D'un regard appuyé, il incita le garçon occupé à se triturer les mains nerveusement à répondre. Ce dernier leva respectueusement le regard, prit une longue inspiration, et parla, faiblement, mais assez fort pour couvrir le son des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la coque et sur le quai.

« Oui. J'ai travaillé comme cartographe pour la marine pendant deux ans. Les autres avaient coutume de dire que mon coup de crayon était d'une précision frôlant la perfection. Une part respectable de mon travail était couramment utilisé dès les premiers mois. J'ai...

-Inutile d'en dire plus. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du Capitaine, qui jeta un regard en arrière à ses compagnons. Bras croisés, ces derniers n'étaient pas convaincus par la tournure de l'entretien. L'apparition de la marine dans l'équation avait de quoi en rebuter la plupart. Les autres n'étaient pas plus favorables à l'intégration de ce gringalet dans l'équipage du RIOT. Pourtant, le Capitaine n'en démordait pas.

« Tu vois ces gars-là ? Ils ne pensent pas que tu puisses nous rejoindre. Je ne les blâme pas. Tu as dix-sept ans, et tu ne sais pas faire un seul nœud, tu ne sais pas nager, et tu n'as probablement pas le pied marin. En plus, tu pourrais être un espion de la marine. Tout joue contre toi. Mais le fait est que je n'ai ni besoin d'un loup de mer, ni d'un pirate. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un cartographe pour remplacer le dernier, paix à son âme. Si tu peux supporter les quolibets et la méfiance de l'équipage, je te prends à l'essai jusqu'au prochain mouillage. Sinon, fais demi-tour, et essaie de t'enrôler sur un autre navire.

-Je veux prendre la mer avec vous ! »

Reiji sourit de plus belle et tendit la main.

« Bienvenue sur le RIOT, gamin. Je te laisse faire connaissance avec l'équipage. Nous partons à l'aube, assure-toi d'avoir toutes tes affaires avec toi, on ne fera pas demi-tour pour récupérer ton ours en peluche. »

Le Capitaine s'était levé, et faisait déjà volte-face pour regagner ses quartiers, qui jouxtaient ceux du nouveau cartographe, laissant ce dernier livré à lui-même au milieu de l'équipage qui le regardait d'un mauvais œil. Il sembla se recroqueviller comme une souris prise au piège par un chat, espérant que sa mort sera rapide. L'un des marins, un grand bonhomme aux yeux d'acier, fut le premier à s'avancer pour aller à sa rencontre. D'une voix grave, qui semblait se retenir de crier, il s'adressa au gosse, le surplombant de ses deux mètres.

« Je sais pas à quoi pense le Capitaine en te permettant d'embarquer. Mais ça enlève rien au fait que t'es pas un pirate. T'as pas de force dans les bras, tu peux pas cogner. T'as une p'tite voix, tu sais pas gueuler. T'es blanc comme un linge, tu peux pas bosser sous le soleil. Si je te balançais par-dessus le bastingage, tu coulerais comme une pierre, et on aurait qu'à te remplacer. C'est pas une mauvaise idée, ça, d'ailleurs. »

Des rires fusèrent, accompagnés d'acclamations et de « vas-y ». Le cartographe sembla se recroqueviller d'avantage. Le colosse l'empoigna par le bras et le souleva légèrement, soulignant son envie manifeste de joindre l'acte à la parole.

« Ça te dirait de faire un plongeon ? Paraît qu'elle est plutôt bonne. Et t'en fais pas, on dira au Capitaine que tu t'es dégonflé, puis on te trouvera un remplaçant qu'a un peu plus l'air d'un marin.

-Et tu le trouveras où, gros lard ? »

Le gamin s'était détendu comme un ressort, et avait sauté pour frapper l'homme à la mâchoire. Son regard était colérique, et sa voix, bien que fluette, était claire et explosive. De surprise de voir de la part de ce gosse timide et apeuré une telle rage, et plus encore de se faire frapper de la sorte, le monstre le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière les yeux exorbités. Le coup n'avait eu que très peu d'effet, comparé à la l'étonnement qui avait fait taire tous les quolibets, laissant le garçon s'exprimer dans un silence de plomb.

« Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre, ici, qui a voulu répondre à l'annonce de ton Capitaine ? Personne d'autre que moi ne veut intégrer le RIOT et son équipage inconnu ! Personne ne connaît la figure de proue du navire, ou le nom du Capitaine, personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'exploits de votre part ! Le monde entier ignore votre existence, et je suis sûr que même la marine n'en a rien à faire de vous ! Alors ne crois pas que quiconque fera son apparition pour prendre à la place si tu me noies ce soir ! »

Soudain, il se tut, se rendant compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il venait de porter insulte au bâtiment, son Capitaine, et surtout, son équipage. Le silence qui suivit fut presque aussi douloureux pour lui que les coups qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir. Le colosse, une fois de plus, fut le premier à bouger. Il s'approcha, et leva son énorme bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'abattre... Le son de la claque qu'il mit dans le dos du gosse sonna comme le tonnerre, et celui qui la subit tomba à genoux, sans souffle. Le pirate partit d'un grand rire, et releva le gamin.

« Tu vois ! Quand tu veux tu peux gueuler ! T'as rien d'un pirate, mais t'en fais pas ! On va arranger ça ! On va faire de toi un monstre ! »

Il rit de plus belle, et tout l'équipage se joint à lui. En quelques instants, la plus grande partie des doutes s'étaient envolée, et tout le monde se présenta au nouveau venu, qui s'accorda son premier sourire à bord du RIOT. Ses doutes à lui aussi s'envolèrent.

« Tu n'as donc aucune ambition, Lou ?

-Pourquoi cette question, Capitaine ? »

Reiji vida son verre, et leva le bras pour qu'on lui en resserve un autre. L'heure était tardive, et la taverne était calme. Le reste de l'équipage était retourné sur le navire, avec ou sans compagnie pour passer la nuit. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, qui s'étaient liés d'une amitié toute particulière. Depuis un mois, le gamin avait pris du muscle et de l'expérience. Pris en charge par l'équipage tout d'abord, il s'était rapidement hissé jusqu'au Capitaine, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps, à étudier des cartes, à boire et à chanter. Ce soir-là, Reiji semblait plus sombre que d'ordinaire. Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre à la question de son protégé.

« Ne le prends pas mal, gamin, mais tu n'as rien à faire parmi nous. En moins d'un mois, tu as appris tant de choses que tu pourrais exercer n'importe quel rôle dans un équipage. Même celui de Capitaine. Et pourtant, tu restes avec nous, à perdre ton temps, alors que tu as la piraterie dans le sang. Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous n'avez rien à envier à un autre équipage, Capitaine.

-Depuis que tu es là, nous n'avons fait que fuir la marine et piller deux navires de marchandises. Ce n'est pas de la piraterie, c'est du banditisme de bas-étage.

-Et alors ? Nous sommes toujours vivants, à attendre notre heure. Quand elle viendra...

-Il suffit ! »

Le Capitaine s'était levé, et son regard n'était plus aussi éteint que d'ordinaire. La flamme de la colère y dansait, comme à chaque fois qu'il réprimandait un membre de l'équipage. Dans ces moments-là, plus personne ne parlait. C'était dans ces moments uniques qu'il incarnait le véritable Capitaine dont les décisions étaient indiscutables. Lou se recroquevilla instantanément. C'était la première fois que la rage de Reiji fondait sur lui.

« Dans un mois, je veux que tu sois prêt à quitter l'équipage, et à en intégrer un qui aura plus d'ambitions.

-Vous... Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-Je suis Capitaine, petit, j'ai tous les droits en ce qui concerne mon équipage. »

Le gamin se détendit comme un ressort et frappa son mentor à la mâchoire. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière, la main sur le visage.

« Quoi que vous disiez, je ne quitterai ce navire que les pieds devant ! Si vous voulez me jeter dehors, ce sera par-dessus bord ! »

Il en avait encore beaucoup sur le cœur, et voulait continuer à hurler, qu'importait que toute la taverne se soit retourné pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Mais il ne put rien dire de plus. Le genou du Capitaine lui coupa le souffle, et il tomba à genoux, des larmes venant embuer ses yeux, ses mains crispées sur son estomac. Le toisant de toute sa hauteur, méprisant, le Capitaine parla d'un ton froid.

« Apprends à rester à la place qui est la tienne. Ma place demande des sacrifices. Et on ne m'accusera pas d'avoir ruiné l'avenir d'un gamin prometteur en le laissant moisir dans mon équipage. »

Il partit, laissant son cartographe seul, tordu de douleur, cherchant à récupérer son souffle. Il resta là une longue minute, prostré sur le sol de la taverne, de sombres pensées tournoyant dans sa tête. Quand il se releva, ses poings étaient serrés. Il avait pris sa décision. A sa ceinture, il prit le pistolet que lui avait offert le Capitaine pour le féliciter de son intégration à l'équipage. D'un geste, il le pointa sur la table à laquelle ils avaient été assis, et nonobstant le vent de panique qui s'était propagé sur la taverne, tira. Le plomb creusa dans le bois, mais resta apparent au milieu du gouffre craquelé dans lequel il avait pris place. D'un regard, le gamin qui n'avait plus l'air d'en être un se tourna vers le tenancier, et pointa son arme sur lui.

« Un jour, je reviendrai. Et si ce plomb a été délogé, je te jure qu'un autre trouvera son chemin dans ton crâne. Souviens-t'en. »

Comme Reiji avant lui, il quitta les lieux sans un mot supplémentaire. A cet instant, ce plomb, cette table, cette taverne étaient devenus autant de symboles auxquels il voulait pouvoir se raccrocher. Le lieu dans lequel son plan pour le RIOT avait pris sa forme aboutie. Il marcha, les mains dans les poches, jusqu'au bateau. Les quais, plongés dans le noir, plongeaient ses pensées dans les ténèbres qu'elles méritaient. Quand il parvint à sa destination, le gosse n'en était plus un. Il ne rejoignit pas sa cabine. Il descendit dans la cale où la moitié des autres membres de l'équipage avaient les leurs. Sans lumière, ses pas étaient guidés par sa connaissance absolue du navire. Il savait précisément où il allait. Il entra dans l'une des cabines sans frapper ni se soucier des cris de luxure qui filtraient par la porte. Une voix, courroucée et menaçante, retentit quand les gonds grincèrent.

« Qui va là ?

-Lou.

-T'es devenu complètement fou, gamin, pour oser venir te rincer l'œil. Dégage, avant que je décide de te passer mon sabre au travers du corps. »

La femme s'était tue, mais l'obscurité ne permettait pas de voir si elle s'amusait de la situation, ou si elle en était aussi désagréablement surprise que son compagnon. Mais cela n'intéressait pas le cartographe.

« J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques jours. Et je suis d'accord. »

Un silence suivit. Un long silence, lourd de signification. Et puis...

« Sors d'ici. Maintenant. »

Lou savait que cette fois, ces mots ne lui étaient pas destinés. Un bruissement de tissu, et une ombre le frôla pour passer la porte, qu'il referma derrière elle. Une allumette craqua, et une lampe illumina la pièce. Zack le jaugeait du regard, et ce qu'il vit sembla lui plaire, au vu de son sourire.

« Tu veux répéter ça ?

-Le RIOT a un problème. Son Capitaine. Réunis tes hommes, nous le ferons tomber dans une semaine, au prochain mouillage.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé, Lou ? T'avais pas l'air de te réjouir, quand on en a parlé la première fois. »

L'adolescent planta son regard dans celui de Zack, le membre le plus retors de l'équipage du RIOT. Trois jours plus tôt, celui-ci était venu lui tenir un discours selon lequel les décisions du Capitaine freinaient l'équipage. Et bien sûr, qui d'autre que Lou, qui était le plus proche de ce dernier, pourrait au mieux l'attirer dans un piège ? Tout cela n'avait été que sous-entendu, mais il savait parfaitement que certains pirates du RIOT mangeaient dans la main de Zack, et que lui convoitait le titre de Capitaine depuis longtemps.

« On ne m'accusera pas d'avoir laissé un Capitaine incompétent faire moisir son équipage dans la médiocrité à cause de son manque d'ambition. »

Sans un mot de plus, il partit, et prit la direction de sa cabine. C'était la bonne décision. Il ne pouvait y en avoir d'autre. Avant qu'il ne claque la porte, le forban sembla aller dans son sens.

« T'as fait le bon choix, le gosse. »

L'enfer se déchaînait sur le RIOT. Le plomb et le métal dansaient faisant tanguer le navire au rythme des pas précipités des deux camps. Contre toute attente, la mutinerie rencontrait une résistance farouche. Le plan aurait pourtant dû être parfait. Les hommes de Zack tombaient les uns après les autres, en ne faisant que blesser leurs adversaires. Il fulminait. Néanmoins, plus le temps passait, plus le reste de l'équipage, incluant le Capitaine, étaient repoussés vers le pont faisant office de passage entre le bâtiment et le quai. Si bien que peu à peu, ils durent s'y engager les uns après les autres, à reculons, sans pouvoir frapper leurs ennemis, gênés par leurs camarades. Bien qu'ayant résisté farouchement, la réduction de la ligne de front finissait par donner à Zack l'avantage escompté. Il frappa plus dur, et aboya ses ordres plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les esprits de la victoire lui sourient. Son sabre découpa un sillon de sang dans le bras droit de Reiji, et il poussa un hurlement de joie animale. C'est le moment que choisit Lou pour entrer en scène. Il empoigna le bras valide de l'homme, et l'entraîna sur la passerelle, presque en courant, en criant aux assiégés restants :

« Le Capitaine est blessé ! Retenez-les ! »

Tous le laissèrent passer. Le seul à lui opposer de la résistance fut Reiji lui-même. Mais sa fatigue et sa blessure l'empêchèrent, malgré le feu qui animait son regard, de lutter contre le gamin. Il abandonna, et suivit docilement son sauveur, qui l'amenait à l'écart des combats. D'une voix affaiblie et crispée par la douleur, tandis qu'ils bifurquaient derrière un entrepôt, il posa une question entrecoupée de respirations sifflantes.

« J'ai reconnu ton écriture... C'est toi qui nous a... prévenu de ce que planifiait Zack.

-Taisez-vous, Capitaine, et arrêtez de fumer si ça vous essouffle aussi vite. »

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent, et Lou adossa son mentor contre le mur d'un entrepôt. Le Capitaine glissa sur le sol, et, assis, toussa, sa main crispée sur sa blessure.

« Je survivrai. Retournes-y et assure-toi que personne n'y laisse la vie. Mais d'abord, dis-moi comment tu as eu vent de cette mutinerie ?

-J'y ai contribué. »

Le regard de Reiji changea, se parant d'une surprise sans fond. Il finit par rire, et mordre le filtre d'une cigarette, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Une infiltration, hein ? Jamais je ne t'aurais cru capable de ça. Si tu pensais gagner mes faveurs et revenir sur ma décision de te faire quitter l'équipage, désolé, mais c'est toujours non. Maintenant dépêche-toi, et va les aider.

-Non. Je reste. Et je vous démets de vos fonctions. »

L'homme, abasourdi par ce qu'il entendait, releva les yeux du briquet qu'il tentait d'enflammer pour allumer sa cigarette, pour se rendre compte que son protégé, campé devant lui, levait son sabre au-dessus de sa tête. Son visage n'était plus celui d'un enfant. Son regard, surtout, était sans âge. Et ses mouvements, dépossédés de toute hésitation.

Quand les coups de feu et le tintement de l'acier se turent sur le RIOT, les forces en présence se faisaient face. Les mutins n'étaient plus nombreux, et seuls quelques hommes fidèles au Capitaine étaient blessés. Mais le cours des combats avaient amené ces hommes à terre, tandis que les autres étaient encore au sommet de la passerelle. S'il leur était exclu de remporter la bataille, ils avaient pourtant tout à loisir de garder le navire. Et il n'y avait rien que leurs opposants puissent faire. Depuis le bastingage, Zack fanfaronnait, défiant quiconque l'osait de poser un pied sur la passerelle.

« Maintenant qu'on a pris le contrôle du RIOT, y a deux choix qui s'offrent à vous, les gars. Je baisserai les yeux sur les dommages commis aujourd'hui pour ceux qui jetteront leurs armes. Les autres peuvent se trouver un nouveau bâtiment... Et un nouveau Capitaine. »

L'incrédulité ne manqua pas d'apparaître sur les visages. Tous avaient vu le Capitaine être mis à l'écart par Lou. Naturellement, cette émotion générale était le but de Zack, qui ne se priva pas de répondre aux questions muettes.

« Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais laissé fuir Reiji, si c'était pas prévu ? Qui aurait pensé qu'un gamin puisse le vouloir mort ? Personne ne l'aurait soupçonné. Vous êtes tous tombés dans le panneau ! Et Reiji dans la mer ! »

Il partit d'un grand rire, que les quelques rescapés de sa mutinerie suivirent de bon cœur, narguant les impuissants qui répondaient d'un regard noir. Mais l'hilarité fut couverte par un bruit sourd et soudain. Bang. Le silence, contrairement aux rires, fut général. Zack porta la main à sa poitrine, et l'en retira couverte de sang. Son regard, mêlé de surprise et de colère, se porta sur le coupable. Grande silhouette enveloppée dans un manteau sombre qu'il portait sans condition, dont les pans, à l'instar de la cravate noire, flottaient dans l'air. Sur le canon de son arme, il souffla la fumée de sa propre cigarette, qui se mêla à celle de la poudre. Autour de sa blessure, un pan de tissu. Reiji n'était pas aussi mort que le mutin l'avait espéré.

« Il y a une bonne raison à ce que personne ne le soupçonne de m'ôter la vie, Zack. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, parce que ce n'est qu'un gamin. »

Sans se départir de son calme légendaire, il se tourna vers ses compagnons dont les visages reprenaient progressivement des couleurs, et donna ses ordres.

« Camarades, reprenons notre navire. »

Et comme un seul homme, tous se ruèrent sur la passerelle. Reiji en pôle position, sabre au clair, il acheva son ennemi déjà mourant, avant de se jeter sur le suivant. En un instant, la situation avait été inversée, par la simple intervention d'un homme. C'était la force du Capitaine. Les derniers mutins ne mirent qu'une minute à être décimés ou à rendre les armes. Morts ou vifs, ils furent tous jetés à la mer. Quand le calme fut revenu sur le RIOT, on demanda ce qu'il était advenu de Lou.

« Il m'a attaqué. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il levait une arme sur quelqu'un dans l'optique de lui ôter la vie. Il a eu « l'instant d'hésitation ». Ce n'était pas mon cas. Son corps est à la mer, avec ceux de ses alliés.

-Et maintenant, Capitaine, qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Nous n'allons pas nous apitoyer sur notre sort. Nous devons nous servir de cette mésaventure comme d'une leçon. Un Capitaine sans ambition finira irrémédiablement par sombrer sous celle de son équipage. Ceux d'entre vous qui voudront se retirer le pourront. Ceux qui voudront continuer resteront. Dès demain, nous déclarons la guerre à tous ceux qui croiseront notre route. Nous ne fuirons plus la Marine. Nous cesserons d'être des brigands. Nous serons des Pirates. On ne m'accusera pas d'avoir laissé un équipage prometteur moisir sur mon navire à cause de ma passivité. »

Les réactions à ce discours furent hétérogènes. La liste des postes à pourvoir, déjà longue en y ajoutant ceux des morts durant la bataille, prit de l'ampleur avec les démissions de ceux à qui convenait cette ancienne douce retraite. Cependant, le Capitaine vint personnellement rayer celui de cartographe, et dans la foulée, détruisit le mur séparant sa cabine de celle de Lou. Personne ne commenta cet acte. Tous savaient que cette perte l'avait profondément affecté, et que le temps passé ensemble lui avait permis d'acquérir les dispositions nécessaires à un tel poste.

* * *

**Nom:** Hill

**Prénom :** Leia

**Age :** 20 ans

**Date de Naissance :** 4 février

**Lieu de Naissance :** Baterilla

**Race:** Humain

**Profession/Rôle à bord :** Renseignement

**Mer de Départ :** West Blue

**Embarcation personnelle :** Néant

**Capacité Spéciale :** _Nemu Nemu no Mi._

Après avoir mangé le fruit du Sommeil, Leia peut endormir n'importe qui par un simple regard. Une fois dans les bras de Morphée, il ne lui reste plus qu'à pénétrer à loisir dans l'esprit de son adversaire. Elle peut ainsi y graver des souvenirs créés de toute pièce, infliger à la mémoire une amnésie plus ou moins temporaire, déclencher rêves et cauchemars, voire découvrir les secrets les plus inavouables...

Bien qu'elle puisse endormir plusieurs personnes par un unique regard, elle ne peut toutefois pénétrer l'esprit que d'un protagoniste à la fois. Les deux seules possibilités de réveiller la cible sont les suivantes : soit Leia rompt son emprise d'elle-même, soit elle est mise hors d'état de nuire (mort/inconscience).

**Haki :** Observation.

**Comment parait votre personnage la première fois qu'on le rencontre ?**

Êtes-vous bien certain de m'avoir déjà vue, ou n'est-ce qu'une vision de votre esprit ? Le souvenir que l'on peut garder de moi n'est qu'un fugitif, condamné à disparaître ou subsister par ma seule volonté. Quand vous fermez les yeux et que vous pensez à moi, que voyez-vous ? Une femme chétive ou robuste ? Âgée ou infantile ? Quoique vous songiez, ne le prenez jamais pour acquis... Vous risqueriez d'être surpris.

Rares sont les quidams éprouvant une sensation de déjà-vu, exceptionnels les individus connaissant mon vrai visage. J'ignore comment ceux-ci seraient amenés à me décrire, mais j'imagine qu'ils évoqueraient avant toute chose à quel point je suis avare en paroles. Je déteste parler pour ne rien dire et ne m'incommode jamais de discours à rallonge. Un simple « oui » suffit à vous répondre ? Ne vous attendez pas à grand-chose de plus. Mais ne vous y trompez pas. Je suis loin d'être une marginale, et apprécie la compagnie de quelques personnes de confiance ; simplement, je préfère aux mots le langage du corps et vous répondrai plus volontiers par un sourire ou toute autre mimique.

Pour ce qui est du physique, ma foi, j'aurais tendance à dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre. À la fois robuste et élancée, je peux faire preuve d'une efficacité fort appréciable au combat – je me satisfais d'ailleurs très bien d'une place en première ligne -. Au-delà, j'ai conscience de présenter quelques atouts charnels non négligeables, et n'ai aucun scrupule pour m'en servir face aux hommes frivoles. Ma peau basanée, mes yeux émeraude et ma chevelure noire de jais marqueront peut-être votre esprit... Mais pour combien de temps ?

**Histoire :**

Mon coeur rata un battement.

Haletante, je ne parvenais plus à maîtriser ma respiration alors que mon estomac faisait des vas-et-viens incessants de mes chevilles à ma gorge. Je dus retenir un flot de larmes qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser sur mes joues, et qui ne l'avait miraculeusement toujours pas fait. Mes pupilles tremblaient d'effroi alors qu'elles fixaient l'intérieur de l'armoire dans laquelle j'étais cachée. Il y avait des gens dans la maison...

Je les avais entendus tuer mon chien, dont les derniers aboiements s'étaient noyés dans un gargouillis lugubre - « égorgé de sang-froid », pensais-je avec terreur -. Je savais qu'ils étaient là pour moi, pour mes talents de faiseuse de rêves... Et malgré toute l'énergie que je mettais dans mes prières, ils finirent par me déloger violemment de ma cachette. Tout alla très vite : chaque fois que l'un d'eux tentait de me saisir, je lui jetais un regard pour qu'il s'endorme et lâche prise. Une fois, deux, puis trois... Mais ils étaient trop nombreux, et je ne n'arrivais pas à me concentrer suffisamment pour en endormir plus d'un à la fois. L'un deux engouffra un chiffon dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier davantage, alors que les autres me maintenaient au sol de tout leur poids. La douleur était si forte et la pression sur mes os telle que je me croyais broyée. Le moindre mouvement me valait un coup dans les reins ou dans la tête. La loque coincée entre mes dents me faisait suffoquer. Je me suis vue mourir.

Comme j'aurais voulu que ce soit le cas.

Arrachée à mon foyer, sans savoir ce qu'il était advenu de mes père et mère, je fus jetée pieds et mains liés au fond de la cale d'un navire pirate (à en croire le drapeau orné d'une tête de mort), au milieu de sacs de marchandises et de caisses en bois. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une cargaison parmi les autres, un trophée négociable au prix fort. J'avais beau n'avoir que douze ans, j'étais loin d'être naïve et n'étais guère optimiste quant à mon avenir.

J'ignore combien de temps j'ai passé là-dedans : j'effaçais tous souvenirs inutiles à mesure qu'ils encombraient mon esprit, dans l'espoir de rendre l'instant présent moins pénible. Parfois, un homme descendait me voir pour m'apprendre ce qu'était une femme ; d'autres fois, on venait simplement voir si je respirais encore. Apparemment, l'idée que je puisse mettre fin à mes jours commençait à en inquiéter certains, si bien que je fus mise sous surveillance permanente. Toute notion d'intimité m'avait été arrachée, mes bourreaux ne s'encombrant même plus de me mener aux commodités quand l'envie m'en prenait. Mes conditions de vie se détérioraient chaque jour... J'avais l'impression qu'ils cherchaient à m'affaiblir, pire, à me dresser. Et malgré tout le mal que je me donnais pour alléger le pois du temps qui passe, mon esprit lui-même finit par déjouer les tours de passe-passe que je lui infligeais.

Un soir où la houle me semblait plus insistante qu'à l'accoutumée, le martèlement des pieds des membres de l'équipage faisait craquer les boiseries du navire et vibrer le fond de cale. J'entendais entre deux cris paniqués le fracas de la tempête, au loin sur l'océan. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'en avoir déjà traversé une, peut-être l'avais-je effacé ; mais l'inquiétude de l'équipage finit par me gagner à mon tour.

En quelques minutes, cette houle qui n'était qu'insistante finit par se transformer en un véritable ouragan. Des trombes d'eau glacée passaient par-dessus le pont et s'écoulaient dans la cale. J'avais déjà les lèvres violettes et de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches quand l'homme chargé de ma surveillance se décida à me sortir de là. Il choisit de défaire les liens qui entravaient mes pieds et me tira dans son sillage jusqu'à l'extérieur ; ankylosés, les muscles de mes jambes me faisaient horriblement souffrir et j'éprouvais la plus grande peine à marcher et garder mon équilibre. Je n'eus même pas le temps de franchir l'écoutille que le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Pensant d'abord avoir perdu l'équilibre, je finis par me rendre compte que le bateau était en fait en train de se retourner. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, ma tête vint s'écraser contre le plafond, et je perdis connaissance.

De nombreuses années ont passé depuis. Paraît-il qu'on m'a retrouvée vivante, étendue sur une plage parmi les débris d'une épave. Je ne sais toujours pas par quel miracle j'ai pu échouer-là, alors que je suis incapable de nager, ni même de flotter. Entre ma disparition, ma remise sur pieds et mon retour à la maison, mes parents avaient eux-mêmes disparu sans laisser de traces. La rumeur veut qu'ils se soient donnés la mort, mais ce n'est pas ce que je crois. Je suis persuadée qu'ils sont encore en vie, quelque part sur les mers du globe, à ma recherche. Je le sens.

Aujourd'hui, je parcours moi-même le monde à leur recherche. J'use de mes pouvoirs pour financer mes multiples voyages, et me suis engagée sur la voie de la piraterie en espérant identifier mes bourreaux au cours de mes diverses escales en territoire pirate... S'il y a eu d'autres survivants que moi, et j'en fais le serment... Je les broierais jusqu'au dernier.


	2. Trouble fête

Cette histoire fonctionnera sous la forme d'un "cadavre exquis", c'est-à-dire que l'histoire sera découpée en deux points de vue : celui de Leia et celui de Reiji. Chaque changement de point de vue est annoncé par le nom du personnage, et est précédé d'une ligne séparatrice. En espérant que cette façon de faire vous plaise !

**Précision : je suis l'auteure du point de vue de Leia, et pas de celui de Reiji (qui est le personnage de mon coauteur). Vous serez donc susceptible de rencontrer des variations dans le style narratif. **Et attention, cette histoire est destinée aux adultes (rating M).

Bonne lecture ! Amusez-vous bien !

****

Prologue. Trouble-fête

Kiritsu Reiji

Comme tous les soirs, la taverne du port de Toroa chantait des airs marins dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les navires ayant accosté durant la journée avaient graduellement vomi la foule de bons-vivants qui s'était mêlée aux usuels pour fêter une journée de plus sans pirates ou marines, selon les cas, pour raccourcir leurs têtes ou leurs bourses. C'est dans ce vacarme jovial que je franchis la porte, un sourire vague sur le visage. Les sombres raisons qui m'amenaient ici se trouvaient sensiblement contrastées par la fête qui se déroulait devant mes yeux, et ce fut un soupire de soulagement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres, alors que je me frayais un chemin vers une table libre, à tribord. L'idée que l'équipage n'aurait pas rechigné à profiter de cette bouffée d'air frais m'effleura, mais je me souvins que j'étais venu seul, et non sans raison.

Sur le RIOT, il ne restait que peu d'hommes. La mutinerie que nous venions de subir nous avait laissé exsangues, et c'était pour combler ce vide dans nos effectifs, que j'avais mis pied à terre, pendant que mes camarades rafistolaient les dernières parties du navire qui avaient besoin d'entretien. Et considérant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, il y avait fort à parier que l'ambiance réjouissante perde de son intérêt. Cette fois, ce fut sur une note plus accablée que je soupirai. Une cigarette vint faire son chemin jusqu'à mes lèvres, et y resta fichée tandis que j'accédai à la table rectangulaire dont je me fis propriétaire. Plus que cela, je sautai dessus, et me dressai, contemplant la foule des convives, qui avait à peine remarqué ce mouvement. D'un regard qui voyait à la fois tout le monde et personne, de ces regards absents que mon équipage me connaissait, je jaugeai les personnes présentes, qu'elles soient hommes, femmes, marins, autochtones, venus fêter ou se morfondre, sourire ou rictus aux lèvres... Quand je fus satisfait de mon rôle d'observateur, je me mis à agir.

De la main gauche, j'allumai la cigarette dont l'extrémité brilla. De la main droite je pris l'arme dissimulée sur mon flanc, sous ma veste, et la pointai vers le ciel.

Le coup de feu détona et déchira le brouhaha ambiant pour plonger la taverne dans le silence le plus complet. Les plus réactifs braquèrent leurs propres armes sur moi, ou se jetèrent sous les tables. Les plus surpris tombèrent à genoux tant leurs jambes tremblèrent. De mes yeux vides, je pris bonne note du visage de ceux-là, et les imprimai dans ma mémoire. Le silence dura quelques instants, avant que, tout en rangeant mon pistolet sans me soucier de ceux dirigés vers moi, je ne prenne la parole sur un ton désabusé.

« Loin de moi le désir de troubler la fête, mais j'ai quelques volontés à vous soumettre. »

Le silence perdura. Nulle forte tête ne se risqua à le briser après un tel coup de théâtre. Mon arme rengainée, je m'assurais de ne pas me faire tirer dessus. Ce monde était encore sous l'égide d'un certain code éthique que seuls les plus fous ou les plus dangereux, deux notions qui pouvaient aller de paire, iraient briser en abattant un homme désarmé, ou en tirant un coup de feu dans une taverne bondée. Mon visage se para d'un sourire satisfait, presque moqueur, tant mon effet me plaisait.

« Mon nom est Kiritsu Reiji. Je suis Capitaine du RIOT, amarré actuellement dans le port de votre île. Bien que cela soit tentant, je ne suis pas venu pour m'amuser, mais pour recruter. Ceux d'entre vous désirant s'enrôler peuvent me trouver ici-même, à cette table pour s'entretenir avec moi. Attention, âmes sensibles et femmes enceintes s'abstenir, la piraterie, c'est pas pour n'importe qui. »

Les pistolets s'étaient baissés et les yeux restaient suspendus à mes lèvres. Il devait être rare de voir quelque chose d'inhabituel sur cette île. Un nuage de fumée de tabac passa devant mon visage, et je fis volte-face, prêt à prendre place sur le côté de la table dos au mur, afin de pouvoir contempler la salle. Les rumeurs commencèrent à renaître, mais j'y mis un terme en me redressant brusquement et en faisant face au bar derrière lequel le tavernier était penché pour replacer son fusil sous son comptoir.

« Ah, et je vais aussi avoir besoin d'une bière et d'un cendrier, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Après quoi je sautai au bas de la table et m'installai, avants-bras sur la table, mains liées, clope au bec, regard lointain, attendant que quelqu'un s'avance. Le tumulte avait repris, timide, et des regards à la dérobée m'étaient fréquemment lancés. Je laissai ma bouche s'étirer en un demi-sourire. Si personne ne venait pour s'enrôler sur un navire inconnu, dans un équipage qui n'apparaissait dans aucune légende, au service d'un Capitaine aux manières déplorables, peut-être quelqu'un se souviendra-t-il de mon nom comme celui d'un trouble-fête. C'était déjà ça de pris.

_Être affranchi de la notion de danger pour être dangereux._

* * *

Leia Hill

Cela faisait une bonne heure déjà que je traînais derrière le bar quand mon corps se figea, pareil à un bloc de glace. Alors que j'étais en train de chopiner silencieusement mon vin, un coup de feu avait retenti derrière moi, déchirant la joyeuse clameur qui animait les lieux depuis une heure avancée de l'après-midi. Je risquai un coup d'oeil discret par-dessus mon épaule, et pus constater qu'un homme à l'aura flamboyante se tenait debout sur une table, adossée contre un mur non loin de moi. Il semblait avoir tiré en l'air afin d'attirer l'attention ; c'était plutôt réussi... D'abord désorientée, un soupir de soulagement finit par se glisser d'entre mes lèvres, alors que les muscles bandés de mon corps s'apaisaient peu à peu. Son attitude ne paraissait pas hostile.

Malgré ce constat, ceux qui ne s'étaient pas abrités sous les tables ou tombés de leur chaise dans un sursaut d'effroi, et qui braquaient leurs mousquets en direction de l'individu, ne se détendirent pas immédiatement. Ils attendaient, immobiles, que l'homme rengaine son arme pour en faire de même à leur tour. Tout le monde paraissait un peu ébranlé ; cela faisait une semaine que je flânais dans les environs, et j'en avais suffisamment vu pour comprendre que cette façon de prendre la parole ne faisait pas partie de la maison. La plupart jetaient des coups d'oeil prudents vers le tenancier de la taverne, appuyé à l'autre bout du bar – lui, par contre, avait surtout l'air soucieux de l'impact de balle qui ornait son plafond, mais n'osait pas réagir (ce qui était somme toute compréhensible). Il signifia d'ailleurs à son tavernier, d'un mouvement apaisant de la main, de ne pas intervenir. Une prudente sagesse, pensai-je, avant de reporter toute mon attention sur l'étrange personnage.

« Loin de moi le désir de troubler la fête, mais j'ai quelques volontés à vous soumettre. »

Des intonations graves émanaient de cet homme, dont le regard terne et l'attitude nonchalante me frappa. J'en venais à le trouver bougrement téméraire, voire irréfléchi. Mais cette mise en scène avait l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté sur l'assemblée. Tous les présents le contemplaient avec ahurissement, avant d'afficher pour certains une mine plus interrogatrice. Après avoir jaugé de l'ensemble des festoyants d'un regard singulièrement goguenard – ce qui m'arracha un rictus amusé –, il dévoila d'une brève allocution la nature de son intervention tonitruante : une campagne de recrutement, rien que ça.

Si l'ensemble des pétoires dirigées contre lui s'en étaient désormais désintéressées, il en allait tout autrement pour moi. Ainsi, cet homme cherchait de nouveaux membres pour son équipage. Ma foi, tant mieux. C'était précisément ce genre d'opportunité que j'attendais. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrais trouver capitaine à mon pied... En théorie du moins, et dans le meilleur des scénarios. Entre-temps, j'avais fini mon verre et pris soin de marmonner au tavernier que je m'occupais de servir la commande de cet homme, avant de saisir la bière qu'il me tendait d'un air hésitant. Un froncement de sourcils agacé lui suffit toutefois à aller mettre son nez ailleurs que dans mes affaires. Chope en main, je traversai la salle en prenant soin d'arracher aux curieux leurs quelques souvenirs de mon passage, les plongeant chacun dans un micro-sommeil presque indécelable et manipulant allègrement leur frêle mémoire.

Tirant une chaise pour m'asseoir, je fis glisser la pinte devant les mains du pirate et m'attablai à mon tour. Ne souhaitant pas lui laisser le plaisir de me toiser du regard en silence, je m'accoudai sur la table et pris d'emblée la parole.

« Dites-moi, monsieur l'original, que vous discriminiez les femmes enceintes, passe encore. Mais que pensez-vous de la seule idée d'avoir une femme à bord ? Coutume est de dire qu'une présence féminine porte malheur, mais j'apprécierais l'opportunité de vous prouver le contraire... » Ai-je commencé, le regard ardent.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction de mon interlocuteur, j'interpelai un groupe d'ouvriers attablés à ma gauche avec la ferme intention de lui prouver mes dires.

« Eh, vous ! Oui, vous ! » Insistai-je, alors qu'ils me jetaient des regards inquisiteurs, interrompant leur conversation. « Vous vous souvenez de ce type ? » Je désignais le pirate d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Euh... Oui, c'est celui qui a... Euh. » Ils fermèrent tous les yeux un instant, songeur. « Euh... C'était quoi la question ? Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait-là, au fait ? «

« Non, non, laissez tomber. Désolée de vous avoir dérangés, » soufflai-je, alors que je reportai mon attention sur l'homme assis en face de moi. « C'est fou comme la mémoire peut être fragile, en ce bas-monde... »

J'esquissai un sourire en demi-teinte, scrutant la réaction du trouble-fête.

* * *

Kiritsu Reiji

C'est une jeune femme, qui la première, prit place en face de moi. Ma pinte me fut tendue par elle, et tandis qu'elle parlait, j'oubliai ce qui avait été mon idée première, qu'elle aurait pu être une serveuse. Son regard était de braise, et je sentis immédiatement en elle son désir d'aventure. Néanmoins, durant tout le temps que dura sa verve, je ne sourcillai pas, et mes yeux ne se parèrent d'aucune étincelle. Pourtant, je l'examinai, tant sur le plan physique que mental. Elle était impulsive, et culottée, mais aussi jeune et belle. Ses mots étaient soigneusement choisis, et pas un instant elle ne balbutia. Elle avait des tripes, ça me plaisait. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus, ce fut sa démonstration. Bien que je ne voulus pas, mes sourcils tressaillirent de surprise. D'un simple regard, elle avait fait oublier mon coup d'éclat à ces hommes, ce n'était pas un don qu'on trouvait dans une pochette surprise. Je faillis rire tant ce recrutement s'annonçait plein de surprises. Mais je n'en fis rien. J'avais d'autres projets. Quand elle se tut, ma main droite vola jusqu'à ma bouche, et en retira la cigarette, non sans en absorber une longue bouffée, qui coula de ma bouche en même temps que mes mots.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire. A plus forte raison quand tu oublies de m'apporter le cendrier que j'avais demandé. »

Mon regard en disait plus long que mes mots. Enfin, l'étincelle s'y montra. Ce n'était pas une étincelle de reproche, ni de sévérité, juste de moquerie. Une simple manière de dire « tu as beaucoup de talent, mais c'est moi qui donne le rythme ». Sans pour autant lâcher son regard, rendu captif par le mien, j'écrasai la cigarette sur la table.

« Mais laissons cela, tu m'as amené ma bière, c'est une initiative que je salue. Je salue aussi ton enthousiasme, ton aisance, et tes capacités. Altérer la mémoire d'autrui d'un regard est un pouvoir bien utile. Mais il y a un « mais ». »

J'étais un homme de psychologie. Mes actes en étaient la preuve : aurait-elle accouru vers moi si je n'avais fait que placarder des affiches sur l'île ? J'en doutais. Ici, je laissai planer un silence. Un silence alourdi par la nuance portée à mes compliments. Je saisi la pinte, et en bus une longue gorgée, mais jamais mes yeux ne relâchèrent les siens. Quand la choppe heurta la table, je repris mon discours.

« Comme tu l'as souligné, tu es une femme. Je ne suis pas de ces superstitieux qui refusent les femmes à leur bord sous prétexte de malheur. Après tout, si je ne suis pas celui qui appelle le danger sur mon propre navire, ne suis-je pas un bien piètre Capitaine ? Non, là n'est pas la question. »

Nouvelle gorgée, ponctuée d'un silence, lui-même salué par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle cigarette au coin de mes lèvres, où se dessina un demi-sourire.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul type d'Homme que je crois plus manipulateur et prêt à toutes les bassesses pour parvenir à ses fins qu'une femme. »

Après avoir allumé ma cigarette, mes coudes retrouvèrent le support de la table, et je me penchai en avant, comme pour lui faire une confidence, l'incitant à faire de même, sans me défaire de mon sourire, l'accentuant, même. Baissant le ton, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre, je lâchai les mots jusqu'alors sous-entendus.

« Les Pirates. »

Avec lenteur, et même langueur, je me redressai, et repris à voix haute.

« Alors une femme pirate... C'est un bien beau pouvoir, que tu as là. Mais qui me dit que tu n'attendras pas simplement le moment opportun pour quitter le navire avec le fruit de notre labeur, sans nous laisser le moindre Berry, ni le moindre souvenir de ta présence parmi nous ? Je ne questionne pas ton enthousiasme, je le vois dans tes yeux. Mais sa finalité. Que recherche-tu, beauté fugace, en posant le pied dans mon Monde ? »

Mon bras quitta la table et s'engouffra dans les pans de ma veste, pour en sortir une piécette, l'exact coût de la boisson qu'elle avait pris pour moi. Cependant, après l'avoir posée en évidence, ma main refit le chemin inverse et ce fut cette fois une cigarette qui prit place à côté de la pièce. Puis un nouvel aller-retour. Mon pistolet s'abattit, moins délicatement que les deux autres objets, à leur droite. Ma main ne se décolla pas de se poignée, et son canon était dirigé vers elle. Pas exactement sur elle, mais dans sa direction plus que dans la mienne. Ma main gauche, ouverte, passa au-dessus de la pièce.

« Beaucoup de pirates espèrent la Richesse. Ramasser tout l'or et les joyaux que le monde a à offrir, puis les planquer quelque part, où personne, souvent pas même eux, ne viendra les déloger. Je ne critique pas cette façon de penser. Si on vit assez vieux pour profiter de ce qu'on a gagné, mieux vaut être dans le confort le plus total. »

Silence. Ma main bougea jusqu'à surplomber la cigarette.

« D'autres préfèrent l'Aventure, et la Renommée. Une vie brûlante et consommée sans tarder. Mais souvent écourtée et réduite en fumée par la notoriété, qui amène de nouveaux et nombreux ennemis. Avec du savoir-faire, on peut espérer faire de vieux os, mais s'accoutumer à l'espoir serait une erreur fatale. »

Enfin, ce fut l'arme, qui fut couverte par l'ombre de ma main.

« Les derniers cherchent à me baiser. Je ne vais pas te cacher que l'issue de cette prétention n'est pas joyeuse. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai besoin de nouveaux visages au sein de mon équipage. La mutinerie n'est pas un très bon plan-épargne, sur le RIOT. »

Le silence qui suivit fut lourd, et légèrement plus long que les précédents. L'espace d'un instant, ce fut une menace muette qui brilla dans mes yeux, tandis que je pris une nouvelle gorgée de bière, non sans déloger ma cigarette, qui retrouva rapidement sa place, à l'instar de la pinte, à moitié pleine.

« Alors, beauté fugace, que choisis-tu ? Peut-être as-tu d'autres prétentions, auquel cas je suis curieux de les entendre. »

Je me tus. J'avais conscience de la portée de mes paroles, et des possibilités. Elle pouvait faire volte-face. Par peur, ou dégoût envers mon comportement. Je ne la blâmerais pas, nombreux auraient fait ainsi. Mais j'attendais d'elle beaucoup plus, sans savoir exactement quoi. Une réaction de défi ? Une insulte, un geste téméraire ? Une lueur d'admiration et de désir ardent de passer ses jours aux côtés d'un Capitaine aux manières de rustres ? Je l'ignorais.

_C'est dans mes derniers retranchements qu'on accède à ma réelle personnalité. Que trouverais-je dans les siens ?_

* * *

Leia Hill

J'ai battu des paupières, incrédule. Cette pensée ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit ! Même s'il était assez aisé pour moi de détrousser l'ensemble de l'équipage sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, cette simple idée m'arracha une moue d'indignation. Il m'a fallu une bonne minute pour revenir sur les rails de la discussion ; pendant ce temps, le visage du pirate avait changé d'expression. Ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres étaient pincées sur sa cigarette, comme s'il était en train de placer la dernière pièce d'un puzzle qui lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Quant à moi, je peinais sérieusement à placer la première. Il avait clairement pris le dessus de notre échange. J'en étais presque déstabilisée.

« Votre perspicacité vous honore, » ai-je marmonné, caustique. « Mais ce n'est pas la richesse que je recherche. Mes motivations sont d'ordre personnel. Je suis... À la recherche de certaines personnes... »

Mes yeux se voilèrent un instant, ternes. Il n'était pas facile d'en parler, et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il en sache davantage. Je décidais d'en rester là. Un mouvement sur la gauche attira mon attention : les ouvriers auxquels j'avais effacé la mémoire s'étaient levés, l'air hagard, et semblaient être sur le départ. Mes yeux les suivirent un temps ; je ne m'ennuyais jamais de contempler les effets de mon pouvoir. Mon esprit m'égara quelques secondes. Je ne savais pas trop ce que l'homme attendait de moi. Peut-être cherchait-il une réponse à une question qu'il gardait pour lui, et qu'il était prêt à me tirer les vers du nez ? Que ferait-il si ma réponse ne lui convenait pas ? La plupart des pirates étaient fourbes, manipulateurs. Je ne le savais que trop bien. Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut le dos lorsqu'un souvenir brûlant ressurgit des limbes de mon esprit, mais je fis en sorte de ne rien laisser transparaître... Du moins, aussi bien que je le pus.

Mon regard s'enflamma d'un courroux crépitant, dont la chaleur ébouillanta mon sang et mon coeur. Les muscles de mon cou se crispèrent, ma respiration se fit tremblante. Je me dressai d'un bond sur mes jambes, ma chaise crissant sur le sol dans un bruit strident. Mes jambes me portèrent jusqu'à la table la plus proche, où se trouvait un cendrier en son centre ; quelques hommes y étaient encore attablés. Certains continuaient à bavarder tranquillement, mais les autres s'étaient interrompus à cause de ma présence et me jetaient quelques regards surpris. Sans plus de cérémonie, j'ai regardé chacun d'entre-eux d'un air acerbe, déclenchant en eux l'irrésistible désir de s'endormir. Profitant de leur bref sommeil, je dérobai leur cendrier et vidai son contenu sur les genoux du premier à ma portée. Infantile, certes, mais ça me faisait du bien. J'attendis d'être de nouveau assise à ma place pour les réveiller et m'en désintéresser, puis fis glisser mon butin devant mon interlocuteur de la même façon que je l'avais fait pour sa bière.

Je me sentais de nouveau prête à prendre la parole. Je me savais capable de contrôler le ton de ma voix, que je voulais douce et rassurante. Toutefois, je sentais toujours un feu ardent brûler dans mon regard. Ç'en était presque douloureux.

« Contrairement à certains de vos « semblables », je fais encore preuve d'un semblant de fierté. Jamais je ne me résoudrais à de telles bassesses, après les avoir subies moi-même. J'ai un objectif précis, une ligne de conduite à tenir, et le meilleur moyen pour moi d'y parvenir est de faire partie d'un équipage solide : j'ai donc besoin de vous. Les équipages qui recrutent ne courent pas les rues, dans le coin. Et puis... Je suis persuadée que vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi. J'ai bien d'autres tours dans mon sac, et il me tarde de vous les faire découvrir... Sans arrières-pensées, cela va sans dire. »

La colère qui animait mon regard s'était peu à peu estompée. Il me tardait d'entendre sa réponse, bien qu'une légère appréhension me chatouillait l'estomac. Je lui laissais le loisir de me croire ou pas, puisqu'après tout, la balle était dans son camp. Dans la salle s'est élevé le bruit d'une dispute, ponctué par les railleries des tables avoisinantes. Une fâcheuse histoire de pantalon souillé par de la cendre incandescente, mais personne ne se souvenait du coupable. De _la_ coupable, ironisai-je en silence. Lorsque l'un-d'eux m'interrogea du regard, je fis mine de ne rien savoir et haussai les épaules en guise de réponse.

« Et si jamais ça vous intéresse, » ajoutai-je, « vous pouvez m'appeler Leia. "Beauté fugace", ça ne marche qu'un temps, mais je vous remercie pour le compliment. »

* * *

Kiritsu Reiji

Après ses premières paroles, je gardai un silence de plomb. L'espace d'un instant, alors qu'elle se retournait, mes sourcils se froncèrent. La vengeance. Telle était sa raison de vivre. Le monde était plein de gens en quête de remboursement d'une dette que leur esprit et leur corps réclamait. J'ignorais tout de ce qu'elle avait enduré, et je choisis de ne pas m'épuiser à le deviner. Si elle avait voulu que je le sache, elle me l'aurait dit. Par ailleurs, je n'en avais pas besoin. Avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour reprendre après ses méfaits, j'avais pris ma décision. Je ne l'interrompis cependant pas, continuant à la fixer. Mon regard avait néanmoins changé. Une colère, muette et froide, de celles qui n'éclataient pas, mais couvaient sous la surface, et s'insinuaient dans les os de ceux à qui ces regards étaient adressés. Dans le calme le plus total, je rangeai un à un les objets que j'avais disposé sur la table, à l'exception de la pièce, que je lançai d'une puissante pichenette dans la direction du tenancier. L'instant suivant, j'étais debout.

« Nous en avons terminé. Rejoins-moi dehors. »

Ces derniers mots avaient un poids bien plus important qu'ils n'auraient eu, prononcés sur un autre ton. Ici, la nuance était claire : c'était un ordre. Délaissant la pinte à moitié vide, et le cendrier qui finalement n'avait pas servi, je pris la direction de la porte sans un regard pour la jeune femme. Si pour accéder à cette table, j'avais pris soin de ne déranger personne, alors que je la quittai, nombreux furent ceux qui se retournèrent après avoir été violemment ébranlés par mon passage. Mais jamais, quelle que soit l'injure, je ne fis volte-face. J'avais besoin d'un moment, d'un instant, seul, sans les cris de célébration qui en quelques instants m'étaient devenus insupportables.

Une fois dehors, ma veste claqua dans le vent qui avait semblé me guetter. D'un geste, je saisis la cigarette qui pendait encore à mes lèvres, et la serrai dans mon poing, esquissant un rictus sous le coup de la douleur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de brûler. Quand elle tomba, écrasée, sur le sol, je serrai le poing un instant, le temps que la colère soit amoindrie par la présence de la douleur que procurait la marque rouge-vive au cœur de ma paume.

Tout cela n'avait duré qu'un instant, mais la colère avait disparu. Parfois, dans certaines circonstances, j'étais emporté et mes réactions étaient démesurées. Mais pour passer outre ces accès de colère, j'avais plusieurs palliatifs. Une douleur vive en faisait partie. Finalement, Leia passa la porte. J'ignorais si elle venait seulement d'y accéder ou si elle avait senti que je m'étais calmé, dans la mesure où j'étais dos à elle, mais à peine fut-elle dehors que je fis volte-face.

« Je suis le premier à en être navré, mais ta motivation ne me suffit pas pour t'intégrer à l'équipage du RIOT. La vengeance est une raison à court terme. Un jour, tu trouveras ceux que tu cherches, et tu leur feras payer le prix que tu estimeras nécessaire. Après, deux choses pourront advenir. Peut-être seras-tu satisfaite, auquel cas toutes tes motivations seront à revoir. Peut-être ne le seras-tu pas, et je n'ose imaginer ce que tu feras pour poursuivre ta vengeance. »

Mon regard, fiché dans le sien, était d'acier. Mais, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, je ne fis pas que la regarder sans rien faire. D'un geste lent et mesuré, je tendis une main ouverte dans sa direction.

« Dans les deux cas, quand nous aurons ensemble rassasié ta soif, je te proposerai à nouveau le choix de la Pièce et de la Cigarette. Jusque là, à défaut de ne pas être à mon service, sois mon invitée, et ma protégée. Je refuse de laisser quiconque ne comprenant pas quels sont tes besoins une fois ta quête actuelle achevée, te recruter et te laisser à l'abandon au moment où tu auras le plus besoin d'eux. »

Un sourire brilla sur mon visage. L'invitation était là, engageante, libre à elle de s'en saisir ou non. J'avais été honnête avec moi-même et avec elle, à son tour de l'être.

« Leia, si tu le veux, bienvenue sur le RIOT. »

Quand je prononçai son nom, pour la première fois, mon sourire se figea, et je m'empressai d'ajouter avec empressement, comme si ma vie en dépendait :

« Mais être mon invitée ne te dispensera pas de m'appeler Capitaine ! »

_Comprendre un Homme est une chose difficile, que beaucoup n'essaient même pas de faire, tant ils préfèrent en user. Mais un vrai dirigeant connaît la différence entre « user vite » et « user bien »._

* * *

Leia Hill

Je suis restée figée un instant sur ma chaise, puis me suis hâtée dans son sillage. Il ne plaisantait pas, et avait déjà atteint la sortie. Quant à moi, je tentais de le rattraper tout en m'efforçant de contrôler, tant bien que mal, les élans courroucés de certains clients de la taverne bousculés par le passage du pirate. Je prenais le risque d'en manquer quelques-uns, mais qu'importe. Perdre davantage de temps était loin d'être la meilleure chose à faire. Alors que je rejoignais à mon tour la sortie, la fraîcheur du soir vint chatouiller mon nez et saisir ma peau nue ; je ne m'en préoccupai guère. M'avançant prudemment, toute mon attention se focalisait sur cet homme à la noblesse d'âme insoupçonnée.

Le début de son laïus eut en moi l'effet d'un choc ; l'opportunité d'intégrer l'équipage du RIOT s'était allègrement envolée devant mes yeux. Je me suis soudain sentie vulnérable, et ai fixé l'homme d'un air maussade... Le regard qu'il m'adressait était, quant à lui, inflexible. J'étais presque incommodée par l'intensité qui s'en exhalait, et bien que mes yeux ne s'en détournèrent nullement, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tenir raide comme un « i ». Je m'apprêtai à réagir et à plaider en ma faveur, lorsque l'homme fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Il me tendit une main ouverte, d'un mouvement qui me parut d'une grande pudeur, et m'invita à demeurer à ses côtés en qualité de « protégée ». La prévenance dont il faisait preuve à mon égard fut la première chose qui me frappa. Je devinais même dans cette invitation une certaine... _Tendresse ? Hum, voilà un pirate bien taciturne,_ me suis-je surprise à songer. Et alors que ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire lumineux - qui décidément ne pouvait laisser personne de marbre -, l'information eut le temps de faire son chemin dans mon esprit. Une décharge électrique m'a parcouru le corps en réalisant la proposition qui venait de m'être adressée. Dans un mélange d'ahurissement et de contentement, un large sourire fendit mon visage, et un hoquet de rire s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres lorsqu'il s'enquit de m'ordonner de l'appeler « Capitaine ».

J'avais complètement oublié le froid, tant la chaleur qui emplissait mon coeur était réconfortante. Mon humeur, radieuse, envahit peu à peu chacun de mes mouvements. C'est d'ailleurs plein d'entrain que je franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparait, le Capitaine et moi. _Non, pas le Capitaine, _mon_ Capitaine_. Ma main saisit alors la sienne et la serra avec ferveur.

« J'accepte votre invitation avec plaisir et honneur, Capitaine. »

Le contraste entre la tiédeur de sa peau et la fraîcheur de la mienne étira d'autant plus mon sourire. J'aurais souhaité en dire plus, le remercier de ses touchantes attentions, mais les mots se bousculaient tant dans ma tête que je ne pris pas le risque de balbutier une quelconque maladresse. Je me contentai donc de dresser mon visage en direction du sien, qui me surplombait d'un bon pied et demi de hauteur, et de lui offrir toute la gratitude que mon regard était capable d'exprimer. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'émotion ou le froid le faisait miroiter ainsi. Qu'importe, dira-t-on.

* * *

Kiritsu Reiji

Quand sa main entra en contact avec la mienne, et la serra, mon sourire se fit plus grand que jamais. Ni elle ni moi n'imaginions ce à quoi cette simple poignée de mains nous destinait. Mais une chose était néanmoins certaine : le RIOT venait d'acquérir un membre sur qui compter. Mes yeux se posèrent brièvement sur cette main, qui était la première à enserrer la mienne de la sorte. Ce contact était pour moi symbole de bien plus de promesses que le simple enrôlement de cette femme à mon équipage. L'espace d'un instant, une lueur particulière brilla dans mon regard, qui s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. A regret, je desserrai l'étreinte, et fit volte-face. Dans la direction du port, où était amarré le RIOT. J'ouvris la marche, porté par la joie qui était mienne. Devinant au son de ses pas qu'elle me suivait, je parlai.

« Nous resterons à Toroa le temps que durera la réparation du navire. Ensuite, je vous mènerai dans les situations les plus dangereuses que ce monde a à nous offrir, sans jamais vous demander votre avis. Sois prête à vivre les tourments les plus malsains et les plus délicieux de ta vie, Leia. »

Sans m'arrêter, je tournai la tête de façon à l'apercevoir par-dessus mon épaule.

« Et quand ceux que tu cherches croiseront notre route, nous les détruirons. Considère ta colère comme étant la mienne. En vérité, considère tous les troubles de ton cœur comme étant les miens. A compter de ce jour, nous sommes le RIOT. »

A voix basse, et presque pour moi-même, j'ajoutai une fois mon regard à nouveau fixé vers les quais.

« Exception faite de son apparence actuelle. »

Un soupir, exhalé de concert avec un nuage opaque de fumée. Malgré mes paroles, je doutais de tenir assez longtemps en place pour ne pas envisager quitter l'île en petit comité. Si l'occasion m'en était offerte, donner au RIOT et à son équipage une légende avant qu'il ne reprenne la mer serait ma première priorité. Mes sourcils se haussèrent, et ma tête pivota légèrement.

« Outre le fait de retirer des souvenirs des mémoires de tes victimes, tu crois que tu peux en insérer de nouveaux ? Ah, non, ne me dis rien, gardons d'autres surprises pour un autre jour. Je brûle de tout savoir à ton sujet, mais il faut savoir savourer les choses comme il se doit. »

Je conclus ma phrase avec un rire rare. D'ordinaire, les rires qui ornaient mes lèvres étaient moqueurs, ironiques. Cette fois, il était franc. Un rire que mes propres oreilles n'avaient pas entendu depuis un certain moment. Depuis que Lou était encore de ce monde.

La nuit était encore loin de se parer de ses premières lueurs, mais le brouillard du port se levait déjà autour de nos deux silhouettes, nous avalant dans ce qui semblait être un tout autre univers. Nos deux univers avaient en effet basculé, ce soir-là. Mais l'issue de cette histoire, sur le point d'être écrite, était bien loin d'être certaine.

_Car ma nature est changeante, et mes alliés se changent vite en ennemis._


End file.
